


Point Of No Return

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit in later chapters, Friends to Lovers, How far would you go to save your best friend?, Kissing amongst other things..., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Prompto plays with fire and winds up with a ball and chain tied to his ankle at the bottom of a lake…Now it falls upon Noct to devise a creative way to save his best friend in time…





	1. Chapter 1

Why was it always him?!

Prompto sweared this stuff only ever seemed to happen to him… Why? He pondered as he ran his eyes across the crowd, trying to ignore the ball and chain around his ankle along with the deafening screams which all seemed to be aimed solely at him…

Okay so maybe he shouldn’t have gone near that sacred temple… and perhaps definitely shouldn’t have touched it… But it was so shiny how could he not… Although there was a sign which said specifically don’t touch… But you know when you get told you can’t do something you only want to do it more…

Prompto was torn back to reality as he felt something hard smack against his cheek, his eyes following the object as it hit the ground before him…

A stone…

Ouch…

Oh no… isn’t this how it starts? Everyone starts throwing stones until next minute your dead?

Okay so touching and shiny temple equals definitely not worth it!

Argh!! Prompto glanced around, desperately trying to locate his friends…

Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod where the hell are they?!?! Don’t they know he was most likely about to die?!?!

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt his body being dragged away from the large group of terrifying people. Dust filled the air around him, obstructing his vision as he was pulled down a dirt road.

He was glad to get away from the crowd but now he was left with just three of them… What were they going to do to him?!

Not to mention where the hell were they taking him?

At least he wasn’t going to get stoned to death… Probably… Maybe it was still a possibility? But then why would they bother attaching a ball and chain to his ankle? Didn’t they only do that to people way back in the day when they were about to throw them in a lake?

Hahaha well… At least there was no chance of finding a lake out here. Prompto let out a nervous sigh of relief as dust continued to surround him.

He felt his body begin to ache as twinges and cramps began to become a regular occurrence.

It had seemed like he had been pulled along this road FOREVER…

When was it ever going to end?

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Come on!” Noct yelled at Gladio and Ignis, trying to get them to hurry up, even though the truth be told he was just about out of breath himself.

“What is it you intend to do once we get there Noct?” Ignis questioned as he followed closely behind the young man.

“I don’t know” the prince spat out in frustration as his legs refused to move any faster.

“But anything is better than nothing, and that old guy in the village said they were mostly likely going to bring him here” Noct reaffirmed as his boots sunk into the muddy shore of the lake.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto felt his body slam against the ground, small rocks digging into his back as he tried to figure out what was going on.

His eyes darted around his surrounds, trying to work out what it was about this place that made them decide here was a good place to stop…?

Oh no…

The sight before him swung him into a state of panic.

It’s a lake! And a dark one at that. It must be pretty deep!

Oh no oh no oh no!!!

Where the f*ck was Noct?

Help!

The blonde cringed as laughter erupted around him before feeling fingers dig into his body once more.

Oh no!

Prompto felt his body being dragged towards the water as panic flooded his veins. His eyes searched desperately for a way out.

Argh! What was he going to do?! This was in no way ideal.

His eyes danced across the lake before falling on a familiar sight.

Was that Noct?

No…

Surely?

The blonde squinted, trying to make out the forms across the water.

Was that… Gladio? And Ignis?

Oh god he hoped so as a smile began to grow on his lips at the sight of his best friends. But they were too late right? What could they possibly do to save him?

He felt a thrust from behind, knocking the wind out of him as his body tumbled toward the dark abyss.

His eyes widened in shock as his body broke the surface. He didn’t know why he was so surprised. It’s not like he didn’t know this was going to happen right…

The blonde quickly closed his mouth, momentarily holding off the surge of water waiting to penetrate his lungs.

He clutched desperately at his throat as he felt his body sinking beneath the surface, weighed down by the ball and chain.

He needed Noct… Where was Noct…

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Come on we have to go now” The prince stated, the panic evident in his voice.

“Oh yeah? And do what? He’s at the bottom of that lake now and there’s no way we-” Gladio began before his voice faded from the prince's perception.

Noct’s eyes widened as an idea flashed across them, it was a crazy idea but it just might work…

He glanced around the lake, looking for what? He didn’t know as he began tearing his clothes off, throwing them into a pile at his feet.

“Noct what are you-” Ignis began as he re-adjusted the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

“Go find some bolt cutters” Noct demanded as he tore off his underwear before adding it to the pile.

Gladio and Ignis were stunned into silence at the sight before them, neither one of them able to muster words as they glanced at each other before returning their gaze to the naked flesh before them.

Noct dived into the lake, he had to save Prompto. He just had to.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Noct sunk his teeth into his lips as he felt his body break the surface of the lake. He didn’t have time to waste as he dived down deeper, trying to locate his best friend amongst the reeds.

Where was he? Panic filled Noct’s heart as his eyes searched desperately for the blonde.

He had to find him, he just had to.

His eyes scanned the dark abyss before him as they finally fell on something of interest. His heart pounded as he located what he came for.

Prompto.  

The prince propelled his body towards his best friend, frustration building with every stroke as his body wouldn’t move fast enough.

 

XOXOXOX

 

This is it. This is how he dies… He knew it would happen one day but he kinda hoped it would happen not so soon…

Part of him wanted to force his eyes open, to see the world for what would be the last time. Although, lets be honest, the only thing he was going to see was water mixed with reeds, mixed with god knows what… But… What did he have to lose really?

Prompto slipped his eyes open, scanning the murky water before falling on something he was sure wasn’t real… It couldn’t be… Could it?

His heart began pounding as his eyes beheld the prince himself. Was this even real?

He felt Noct grasp his head in his hands, drawing the blonde’s lips closer to his. 

Prompto’s eyes widened. What the hell was Noct doing?!

He felt the prince’s lips join with his own, a perfect fit he thought as Noct forced the oxygen from his own lungs into the blonde’s receptive mouth.

Prompto always knew Noct was clever but this was ingenious… How did he even think of this?

His thoughts were cut short as Noct broke the kiss, his eyes promising the blonde he would return as he swum again towards the surface.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he beheld the prince’s naked body. It was the first time he’d ever seen his best friend in all his glory. He cringed as he realised he was indeed perving on the prince himself… At least he wouldn’t have noticed right? He prayed not as the image was etched into his mind but it was in no way unpleasant.

He always knew his best friend was beautiful but he never realised just _how_ beautiful. He felt the movement of water rush against his skin, prompting him to glance up, a smile returning to his lips as he beheld Noct once more.

He felt the familiar hands slide down his face before resting on his cheeks. Prompto felt the prince’s tender lips press against his once more. The action causing his heart to flutter. What the hell was wrong with him? When did he start feeling like this about his best friend?! His heart pounded as he felt the prince wrap his legs around the blonde’s waist, pressing his bare body against Prompto for stability.

Noct forced the air into his best friend once more, his lips lingering against the blonde’s for longer than what he thought was necessary… Not that Prompto was in anyway complaining.

He watched as the stunning prince swum back to the surface. It must be tiring… Prompto refused to take his eyes off Noct’s bare flesh as he swum further into the distance. He tried to ignore the tightness growing in his trousers.  Oh god he prayed Noct doesn’t notice but how could he not? Oh god he would be absolutely mortified if his best friend found out he was hard over him… Prompto cringed at the thought as he felt Noct draw near him once more.

Oh no oh no oh no…. He was in trouble if Noct noticed… And he would notice too… Especially if he wrapped his legs around him again and lets be honest, he would…

Prompto’s heart pounded as Noct drew near, pressing his lips to him again before wrapping his legs around him. Only this time he stopped.

Oh no…

He’s noticed…

Help!!!

The prince forced the oxygen into the blonde’s lungs before pulling back. He squinted at his best friend, a confused expression riding in his eyes as he ground his waist against the blonde. It was as if Noct was trying to confirm the blonde’s erection in a not so subtle way…

Prompto panicked as his eyes widened, unsure what to expect next… He supposed you always have to expect the worst but hope for the best…

He really had no idea as time appeared to stand still…

Noct released his hold on the blonde before returning to the surface, Prompto prayed to god he would come back.


End file.
